


The Sheriff's Son Sam

by Wonchostors (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha!Dean, High School AU, Mpreg, Multi, No Smut, WIP, omega!Sam, stuff that I don't want to spoil, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wonchostors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Singer is Sioux Falls' resident troublemaker, and the biggest thorn in Sheriff John Winchester's side. He causes trouble and wreaks havoc just for the fun of it, and always gets away with it.</p>
<p>But that all changes when Dean meets Sam Winchester, a sweet omega that turns out to be John's eldest son. But by time Dean figures out exactly who Sam is, the two have already fallen in love.</p>
<p>John wants nothing to do with Dean, and he wants him as far away from his son as possible. </p>
<p>But Dean will do anything to stay with Sam. . . and their unborn child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sheriff's Son Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt:  
> I’m a super tough punk who hates authority. Your parents are cops who have met me more than once but I like you a lot. 
> 
> So With the creation of my new Wincest/J2 blog I decided it was time I start writing fanfics for my OTP instead of just daydreaming about them. 
> 
> I lead a busy life, so no promises for updates, and also sorry that my writing sucks, I'm working on it, I swear. Also un-beta'd and barely edited so feel free to throw tomatoes, I probably deserve them.

He could stay here forever. Right here, same place, same time, same everything, for all of eternity and he would be happy. More than that even. It would be heaven. His own personal heaven, compacted into this one moment.

The sky is pitch black, little pinpricks gathered in clusters to spread across the sky. The moon is full, and everything around him stands out in sharp clarity. The trees, the grass, the glimmering surface of the lake. Even his car, dark beauty that it is, stands out with perfect clarity against the dark mass of the woods. It's beautiful here, amazing and serene and lovely and a million other sappy adjectives that he will deny even knowing to anyone else. 

For a long time he stays still, just listening and watching and pondering. He has no worries, no fear, he's content. The events of yesterday have been forgotten, and tomorrow is a far off dream, all that matters is the present. 

From beside him there's a soft sigh, and Dean smiles as he moves his attention from the surrounding nature to the one in his arms. The one person he would give his life for, who he would give anything for.

Dean smooths a long lock of chestnut hair away from Sam's forehead and drops a soft kiss on his brow, smiling when Sam begins to stir at the action with a confused, sleepy sound of surprise.  


"Dean?" Sam whispers, blinking rapidly up at him as he awakens fully.

"Hey sleepyhead." Dean says softly, brushing even more hair from Sam's eyes. "You've been out for awhile. Thought I might have to stay here all night." He teases, not really minding.

Sam tries to straighten and pull away, looking guilty, but Dean tightens his grip and pulls him back. "Hey, hey, none of that. I was kidding Sammy. I'd be happy to stay here all night with you. Honest." He reassures him.

"Yeah right." Sam answers, "If I stayed down much longer you might've dumped me in the lake." 

Dean laughs, shaking his head in fond amusement. "Well that shows how much you trust me."

"'Bought as far as I could throw you." Sam quips back, but Dean can hear the smile in his voice.

They fall silent, happy and amused, listening to the slight whistling and whispering of the trees in the breeze, and Sam is a warm weight on Dean's shoulder and against his side. There isn't an inch of space between them and Dean wishes once more that it could stay that way forever. Just them, together and happy.

The sudden remembrance that this won't last makes the dormant knot in his stomach tighten up once more with worry and anxiety, and his content smile slip again into worried lines. 

But Dean doesn't want all the worry to come back, wants this time to be nothing but a happy memory, unspoiled by their problems.

"Talk to me." He says, and smiles when Sam looks up at him so that he won't see the worry.

"What?" Sam asks, but he can see him studying him, can practically feel the gears in his brain turning. Observing and analyzing with that big brain of his. Seeing through the cracks and gluing the pieces back together.  


Dean shrugs. Grins wider. Lies. "Much more of the silence and I'm gonna be rushing to the Impala and blasting AC/DC to wash off the sap I'm collectin'."

Sam studies him for a split second longer, and when he lightly pushes at Dean's chest with a mutter of 'jerk' but immediately starts into conversation straight after, and Dean knows that he can see right through him. 

"When I called in for the doctors appointment I got a stern talking to from the nurse that I shouldn't wait so long between visits. Home life problems be damned." Sam says after a moment, snuggling closer, and Dean laughs at the indignation in his words.

"And I bet you didn't take that laying down did you Sammy?" He asks lightly and Sam snorts.

"Of course not! Told her that I did the best I could considering my circumstances and that she should be ashamed for suggesting that I'm taking this situation so lightly."

"She apologize?"

Sam's voice is smug, his smile to match. "Even if she hadn't I wouldn'tve hung up until she did."

When he laughs Sam joins in, melting his tension away, and he's not sorry to see it go. Grateful that Sam can make his worries disappear.

As their laughter dies down, Dean studies him in the moonlight, and he's beautiful. Eyes bright and almost blue at the moment, soft dark hair curling around his ears, dimples deep as he smiles, and Dean is suddenly overcome with his love and affection for this beautiful boy.

 Dean leans in and Sam, immediately recognizing what he's trying to do, rises up to meet him. The kiss is sweet and soft and lingering, and the happiness is creeping back in, soft and warm and inviting. And when it ends, they don't pull away, just rest their foreheads together, breathe mingling. 

"It will be alright Dean. It'll all work out. You'll see. We'll be happy eventually." Sam says, whispers really, and in answer Dean brings his hand up to cover his stomach, to feel the new, unseen life growing in Sam. Marvels again at the feel of it. Pulls Sam in for another kiss.

"I already am." He says, "Because I have you. Both of you."

  



End file.
